


Don't you Remember?

by How_Do_I_Fangirl23



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_Do_I_Fangirl23/pseuds/How_Do_I_Fangirl23
Summary: It's difficult to remember most days.





	Don't you Remember?

It’s in those rare moments of lucidity that he remembers it all. The rest of the time, the memories are as substantial as morning mist, burning away in the rising sun.

When did it start? In the manor, with that broken body appearing with a face that seems both familiar and strange? When he ran away with Celine? Maybe even when he was a boy, meeting Mark and becoming closer than brothers.

Is it the house that does it? It’s the connecting factor in the events… but then the memories fade and he’s pulled along in the flow of time. Is he still William Barnum, a colonel of extraordinary ability, or Wilford Warfstache, a man with no worries or cares in the world. One a murderer and the other, well, unfortunate accidents really.

It starts out so fresh, seeing them get up and look at him. Will can almost pinpoint sometimes the exact moment he felt his mind shatter, the pieces cracking as he leaves to look for his friends. If the DA is back, Damien must back, Celine must be back, they couldn’t be gone could they?

(does that mean Mark is back too?)

It doesn’t matter though. When he gets back to the foyer there’s a man there, who looks like someone, but not really. He’s… odd in many ways. A layered voice, colored shells that break away and scream and cry. He seems to know Will, giving him pet names, but his face fades in and out of his memories as well.

They leave the manor together, but they don’t always stay together. The other calls himself Darkiplier and he goes away for months and sometimes years at a time. Will himself will wander away for his own fun, running from Abe and his inability to remember when he is. He doesn’t always recognize them at first, but given enough time or the right words the memories rush back in.

Time itself doesn’t seem to want to obey him. Is this the decade with poodle skirts and Greaser styles or is it the Depression, scraping together what you can to get by? Nothing seems linear anymore, jumping from place to place and time to time. How he does it, Will couldn’t tell you. These powers barely listen to him, doing as they please while he’s dragged along in the wake.

It’s in the era of bell bottoms and silky shiny shirts that Abe finally catches up and listens to him. Calls him the word that brings it all back.

Murderer.

The memories come back. Those lost years, the broken friendships and trusts.The memories for the first time in years fully surface and he can speak to someone who understands. But he doesn’t. He’s still too new, the bullet wound still bleeding and following the role assigned to him to the letter. So he gives him a night to dance away the fears. And his memories fade to the back again.

So many other people flit in and out. Dark is the most common. Abe is less so.

There are others. Lovers and sweethearts that come and go. Some last only as long as the night, others for years or even decades. They enjoy a night or two, but it never lasts. Some drift away, some are driven away. A few have passed quietly or bloodily. Will always swears to never take another after a death, but like all others he forgets this too.

Will forgets himself too. Did his mustache always curl this way? Surely it wasn’t always this bright color, that isn’t possible. He hasn’t done possible for years now though. Step through space in a single moment to an entirely different location. Nothing injures him, a bullet hasn’t touched him since that night. He can hear thoughts if that particular feeling hits. Know things that haven’t happened yet.

It’s torture sometimes dealing with all this- this guilt. He’s killed people, he’s ruined lives. So he runs harder and tries to forget more.

Dark is present more now, weaving in and out of his life more, trying to get Will to do something or other. Sometimes he’s willing, all the others he gets a gunshot to the heart and a fuck off.

That isn’t happening as much now, he’s… persuasive in a way. A manipulative, “don’t go against me or you’ll pay the price,” sort of way. He’s a companion who stays for the most part though. And Will swears sometimes that he knows him from before. An inflection of his voice, the expression on his face, a gesture with hand. It’s like- like… them. Damien and Celine.

That’s why he stays, he reminds him of Damien and Celine. But only parts it seems. A deep, seething rage that only seems a crack away from spilling out and consuming everything.

When he remembers (which is rare these days), it’s only Damien’s face and Celine’s mannerisms that keeps him around. The memories get more buried as he goes on, and takes it as a blessing most days. Why mope on the past when there’s so much more to do and experience?

It’s time to have a little fun now, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> this came from a discord conversation with the lovely marline in the Mayhem with the Ipliers server. not beta read so i die like a man i guess.


End file.
